Dear Shingeki no Kyojin Fandom
by Chimuwaku
Summary: A collection of letters written by various characters in Shingeki no Kyojin [Attack on Titan] that state their opinion on common pairings and beliefs.
1. Eren Yeager

**A/N: **This was inspired by the many "Dear _" drabble series out there. I'm going to stay canon and unbiased to certain pairings, reacting only how the person would react and not my personal preferences. Any cliches that are addressed are in good fun and not meant to actually insult anyone. I'm also going to stick to anime material so I don't spoil anything to the anime-only people.

**Chapter 1: Eren Yeager**

* * *

Dear Shingeki no Kyogin fandom,

You are all disgusting! Absolutely, without a doubt, disgusting!

Armin and I have been friends for years; our ambitions weren't farfetched at all. We wanted to escape..to see the real world. I knew it was dangerous, and I did try and keep him safe and always stand up for him when the time came, but that is because he is my **best friend**. I would give my life for him. If you idiots seriously think I have romantic feelings for him..

Mikasa and I have been through a lot. We're family. I don't know where you get the idea that her love for me is anything more than that. She worries too much sometimes, but if anything it's because of our past that she feels the need to try and come to my rescue, treating me like some little baby.

For years I've wanted to be a part of the scouting legion. I respect all of them.. and understand their brutality. They don't fully trust me yet, and I don't blame them. I'll just have to prove them wrong. Especially Lance Corporal Levi. He is..an amazing leader. I look up to him, even if he can be a bit unnerving sometimes. But I do **not** see him as anything more than an inspiring comrade. **I do not love him. **I don't even know why you think I swing that way! it's just...gross.

There are absolutely no hints of **any **romance in my life. All I care about right now is protecting my friends and extinguishing every last titan for what they've done. For who they've murdered. I don't have any more time to waste with you sick people!

Sincerely,  
Eren Yeager.


	2. Mikasa Ackerman

**A/N:** Alright, two in one night. They're short so why not. I'll try to post one a day. Also, if you want to recommend a specific character to do next all you have to do is leave a review and let me know.

**Chapter 2: Mikasa Ackerman**

* * *

Dear Shingeki no Kyojin Fandom,

This world is a cruel place and it is survival of the fittest. Death is everywhere, whether it be from humans or titans, and that will never change. You have to stay strong to live here, and even if you are the strongest you are not immune to a brutal end. Until a satisfying ending is guaranteed, I will become stronger. I will protect my friends. I will protect Eren.

That is my role. No matter what anyone says, I will do what is best for him. Rivaille may be the current authority over him, but that means nothing. If he tries to hurt Eren I will get in the way. So I'm going to tell you this one time, and one time only.

Stop playing matchmaker and putting me with the corporal.

I do not love Lance Corporal Levi.

I do not love him. There are very few people alive that still hold a place in my heart.

It disgusts me that you also think Eren has an affair with this man. If Eren did love him, I would not stop it from happening, however I refuse to believe he does.

However..if you have any proof of it..

No. It is not true. I believe Eren would tell me if it was. I trust him.

Besides, Eren doesn't have much time for romance. I've seen the way he is. He has a need for vengeance that overrides almost everything except for the safety of myself and Armin. I understand him better than any of you ever could.

There is also no love triangle. The most common I've heard is that Eren and Jean are fighting over me. This is not true; I believe their rivalry is a friendly one and has little to nothing to do with me. Jean has been nice to me, however if he did hold any sort of romantic feeling for me he would have no reason to fight Eren over it. Eren see's me as an older sister, after all.

And as for Annie..

I dislike her. We are **not **friends, and frankly I don't trust her. I think she hates me because of my skills. It doesn't matter to me what she thinks. I recommend you stop fantasizing about our "rivalry" as some hot lesbian romance. I will not hesitate to shut you up by force.

Someone else I do trust, however, is Armin. You should trust in him too. He is not weak, and I resent anyone who bothers to convince him that he is. You should feel worse for putting someone down. His intelligence is better than both mine and Eren's and has gotten us out of many tough situations.

If it weren't for my friends, I wouldn't bother writing this to you people.

Sincerely,  
Mikasa Ackerman.


	3. Armin Arlert

**A/N: **Let me know if this one ends up out of character..for some reason I had a bit of trouble with him. Next chapter is a big favorite of mine and a majority of the fanbase, but for now..

**Chapter 3: Armin Arlert**

* * *

Dear Shingeki no Kyojin fanbase,

We love you guys. Really, we do. You are our support..some of the only people we can trust. I want to believe everyone we're working with right now is trustworthy, but I can't be sure. I have some suspicions.. but I doubt they're true. They'd probably be a waste of time to acknowledge right now.

I truly believe you aren't titans behind those computer screens. Titans aren't even intelligent or rational enough to operate such machinery. Well..not that we know of. And if any of you _are _titans, you'd be working with us. Right?

I think I should look more into this on my own. I know Eren would probably try and help, even if he thought it was ridiculous.. but I can't always force my problems on both him and Mikasa. They're both busy right now anyways; Eren is trying to prove he isn't a monster and Mikasa is getting in the way of anyone who might think he is. It's my duty to figure out what's going on..and I know just how to do it..

Anyways, onto the less important things..uhm..please stop thinking I'm in love with my friends..

I mean, I look up to Eren for a lot of things. But I don't look up to him like _that. _I've read some of the fanfictions involved with us and.. I only hope he doesn't see them.

And Mikasa..really..she's just my friend. She protected me a lot, alongside Eren, when I was little.. and helped me regain my senses when things got tough. She's one of the reasons why I can't afford to give up. Besides..Eren and Mikasa..

It's obvious. I'm not an expert, but I see the way Mikasa looks at him sometimes..

Anyways, they'll both deny it if it's brought up. So it doesn't really matter what I've seen.

A lot of people are also making things up between me and Jean. It's not that I have anything against him, and I do see some similarities, but we're not very close. We're just two guys fighting on the same side.

Okay, I have to get going now. We're moving out and I don't have any extra time on my hands right now. I'll contact you sometime in the future, fanbase, when we learn some more about our situation. But that's all for now. All I ask is you stop writing the humiliating fanfiction that completely degrades my character..

Sincerely,  
Armin Arlert.


	4. Rivaille

**A/N: **Yep yep, here is the man 99.9% of the fandom would bang. People are saying he's like 30 something years old? If that's true..oh well. Would still bang. Anyways, I'm eternally grateful for all the reviews and visitors to this story..so much in only 3 days!? I love you so so so much, and yes I am listening to your requests. Don't worry, they'll all be coming up soon!

**Chapter 4: Rivaille**

* * *

Dear Shingeki no Kyojin fandom,

I have little time for you worthless scum. You often degrade, mock, insult, and ruin my entire character to the point where I have my men snickering and making crude jokes behind my back. If only I could beat some sense into you. It would be a waste of my time, however, to dirty my hands.

I don't personally care what you think of me, and if you continue to obsess I will not stop you. However, as a man of my position you have no choice but to listen to me when I order you to stop writing your erotically disturbing fiction where I am involved with Eren Jaeger.

He is my subordinate, my responsibility, and soon he will be the only titan on our side..or he will be dead. He will not be my slave, my lover, my dirty secret, or my choice of release.

I have no romantic intentions with Ackerman.

I care for humanity, but I love no one.

This place is a mess and I'd much rather fix that then attempt to fix you. Goodbye.

Sincerely,  
Lance Corporal Levi


	5. Annie Leonhardt

**A/N: **Yep two in a row..I got sudden inspiration for her and she's one of the requested and what better do I have to do with my life? I already got a new review and this makes me so happy..just..wow. Thank you so much! Oh and as a side note, as things progress in the anime I'll do second letters for some people.

**Chapter 5: Annie Leonhardt**

* * *

Dear Shingeki no Kyojin fandom,

Would you die for what you believe in? Do you even believe in anything? Is there anything _worth _believing in?

I'll never understand people like this..people like Eren and Armin. Yet for some reason..they leave me in awe.

I just want an easy life. I don't care about things like friendship and romance and I don't bother wasting my time with meaningless things.

I'm aware of the things you say and write about me..and some of you seem fairly sure on the future ahead. It would be pointless to tell you to stop, especially because I know you'll do it anyways. Persistence is a trait I'm used to being around.

Do what you want.

Sincerely,  
Annie Leonhardt


	6. Jean Kirschtein

**A/N: **Yet another night spent with our dear characters and their anger at all of you. Except..this guy is anything but. I think it was due time for him to voice some thoughts, especially considering that Marco moment in Saturday's episode. As requested by Anna Crosszeria!

**Chapter 6: Jean Kirschtein**

* * *

Dear Shingeki no Kyojin fandom,

I know the best thing for me right now is to talk to someone.

I miss him..it's like one day we were side by side, laughing with one another. I remember him encouraging me, telling me that I was a natural leader. I'm still not sure I believe him, but after seeing him like that..like nothing but a corpse..

I understand what happened and that he would be happy to give his life for the sake of others. I realize that he would do it again, given the chance. He would do just about anything for his friend, comrades, subordinates, team members..whatever you want to call them.

But there's one thing I've had a tough time understanding. And that is why. Why him?

He was destined for so much..his skills were amazing. He genuinely cared for people in a way that I'm not sure I can compete with.

But the thing is, i have to try. I refuse to meet a disappointing end where someone is burning my bones without even knowing who I am. I will be strong; if not for Marco, then for the people around me.

I guess this has opened up my eyes..and made me appreciate life so much more than I already did. Was that worth his death? No. If we win this fight..if we beat the titans..will his death be worth it? I know he would think so. I have no choice but to agree with him; it's the least I could do.

And yeah, I do think it's also time for romance. There is no way I'm going to lose to Eren.

Some would probably call it a weakness, and who am I to say differently? But if our days are numbered, I'd rather not die alone. All I have to do is catch her attention..not that it's going to be easy all things considered. I wonder what kind of flower she likes? I have no clue what to get her. Do you guys have any idea what I should do?

Sincerely,  
Jean Kirschtein


	7. Sasha Braus

**A/N: **Hiya! First and foremost, I'm terribly sorry for the (short) delay. I had fully planned on updating about once a day, but then I lost my internet..and now I'm using free wifi..it's a long story. Secondly, I haven't watched the most recent snk episode, so I'm not _exactly _sure where the anime is right now, but I have a good enough idea. And finally, although sasha wasn't one of the requested I got sudden inspiration for her. I was going to do reiner but didn't have much for him to say. Yet.

Anyways, thank you all for the reviews, it means so much! Please let me know what you think of this one.

**Chapter 7: Sasha Braus**

* * *

Dear Shingeki no Kyojin fanbase,

There's just so much to say to all of you, I'm not quite sure where to begin. I suppose the first thing to address is how sweet everyone is! I mean, I doubt I'm as humorous as you say, but making everyone laugh is..amazing! Although I don't do it on purpose. It's who I am. If you want to keep me going, it would be very kind of you to maybe spare a loaf or two? Maybe even some real meat.

Lance corporal is very..admiring and respectful. Yes. Although I saw this..inappropriate drawing..of us. The imagination you have is very..er..wonderful.

Anyways, who I _really _want to talk about is Mikasa. She is, without a doubt, an amazing person. The titans barely even phase her. And I'm eternally grateful for her kindness..and her heroism..truly the best of the top 10! I wouldn't be here today without her. I'm so excited to see all the things you've written about us..not that we have a relationship like that..but wow. Do you think she would enjoy these stories? It's nothing more than fiction, of course! Although..right now I think she's busy with something. I'm sure I can find her around somewhere..

There are some nasty rumors going around about some people..have you guys heard them? Oh well. I'm sure it's nothing, I mean really..what are the chances..

Oh, and my name has nothing to do with di..no..saurs...whatever those are. It's just a name my mother and father gave me.

Sincerely,  
Sasha Braus

* * *

It is (or was) a running joke on tumblr that due to her last name, sashabraus sounded like a type of dinosaur. If you havent seen it, sorry for the confusion c:


	8. Rivaille 2

**A/N: **I am terribly, terribly sorry for disappearing for a good month, but as I've told several of you lovely reviewers I have yet to catch up to the anime. I do, however, know for a fact what happened in episode 21 because I've read the manga - the point I'm trying to make is that while I temporarily stopped watching SNK, I lost a drive and understanding of the characters and didn't want to write a sub-par letter by skimming through the wiki. I know this is a repeat character, and not the character who has the most to say right now, but it is the one character I feel I can properly portray right now while continuing this little series. My sincerest apologies for the long wait, but I think I can make the most out of what has been given. So, without further adieu~

Chapter 8: Rivaille 2

I will never let a soldier die in vain; die without purpose, die without reason. Every sacrafice gies the world hope. They give us a chance to dispose of the Titans, these ruthless creatures.

I've discovered goodbye letters from those who have left us, just in case they did pass. It is my duty to read them.

That is all I will say on the subject, now go away.

Sincerly,  
Lance Corporal Rivaille


End file.
